


Doctor Stiles

by DeeGee



Series: Doctor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Stiles is a timelord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shrugged, eyes scanning the trees. “I came back. I came back for you. To see if maybe you wanted to come with me? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrandomnesslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/gifts).



> Supposed to be a humor drabbel maybe become more if I can get a beta. For Chy because I wouldn't be in this fandom if it wasn't for her. <3 It's short, cuz, it's supposed to be a tumblr ask fic, I decided to share and make something more. Ch did beta for this one because she is a sweetie and knows I'm blind when it comes to editing. I'm also looking for a beta.
> 
> And here is a lil something with this http://sammiegirl169.tumblr.com/post/38593395185/derek-knew-that-scent-he-knew-that-scent-this#notes

Derek knew that scent. He knew that scent. This was imposable, he—that scent disappeared twenty years ago. They looked everywhere, well he and Scott looked everywhere, tried everything. He was just gone. He wouldn’t lie—he blamed himself for a long time. Scott did too. They hadn’t been there for him when his dad… 

Derek stepped further away from his house, following the scent. His feet were moving on their own and he barely realized how fast he had wolfed out, running into the woods and finally— finally he came to a stop. His eyes widening when the owner of the scent turned towards him. smiling. It was him.

“Derek.”

“Stiles… you...”

“Look the same.” Stiles responded.

Derek stared. The disbelief— The doubt in his head. “Where have you been?” That left his mouth and he couldn’t remember a time when he wanted to ask someone else so many questions.

“Ah, long version or short? Short is better. Well, turns out my mom was a time lord? You know what that is? Never mind, she was one of the last ones… I met the doctor after dad died, well he came to me. You guys weren’t really around. Not the point… I took off with him, then went out on my own… It’s a long story. That’s the summary. . . “

“It’s been twenty years.” Derek frowned.” You look exactly the same…”

“Twenty years. . . “ Stiles turned around facing away from Derek. “Not exactly the same. Longer hair.” 

“Stiles.” Derek was on him, spinning him around. “You're telling the truth.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of noticeable. It’s not a buzz cut.”

“Why did you come back.” It wasn’t really a question. 

Stiles shrugged, eyes scanning the trees. “I came back. Well I came back for you. To see if maybe you wanted to come with me? I thought about Scott but he has Allison and kids now. Plus Scott didn’t care for the whole I’m a werewolf I don’t think he would be up for danger times ten and aliens. Plus the Tardis isn’t a place for kids. And I’m realizing now coming back after all this time and asking is stupid… But, hey past, future, across the galaxy, we could go anywhere any place. Because I can't stay Derek, not here. Not anymore, and even if it was a mistake to come back. You don’t have to stay either.” He took a deep breath, as Derek pulled away stepping up to the Tardis.

 

The past…That‘s all he heard.. “Take me back.”

“What? Out of all of that-,”

“Stiles. Take me back there.”

Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair. ”Derek, you can’t interfere. It will end badly. Trust me, I already tried they still die.” Though he was against this again, he still entered the Tardis leaving the door open for Derek. “This is going to end badly.” 

Derek followed him, though they didn’t speak during the trip. He expected questions about Stiles trying to change the past. Or even questions about everything else. Nothing just silence.

 

They didn’t speak even when they arrived in the past. Derek just stepped out and Stiles didn’t try to stop him. He knew he couldn’t. So he just waited for what would come next. And hoped he wasn’t stupid for wanting Derek to be out there with him. 

He only waited a few minutes before Derek was back inside staring at him. Stiles couldn’t read the expression nor did he need too. He knew what was going on in Derek’s head. The thoughts going through his mind even if Derek didn’t do anything, the idea of taking action was there in his head. 

“Where too?” He would probably want to return. They would probably have to talk, though that in itself with Derek could take another twenty years. But, he missed Derek. He had missed Derek when he was in New York when Stiles dad died. He missed Derek and thought about him more than anyone while he was with the doctor. He couldn’t say it aloud, not yet. He had just barely left the doctor to go off on his own and his first stop was near the Hale house. So he would take him back, but Stiles he didn’t want to leave without Derek again. Maybe he should apologize for disappearing for so long.

“Anywhere.” Derek answered and Stiles smiled.


End file.
